Crime/Pilot
Pilot Hello! Yes, Crime is happening! You've all been waiting for it, and here it is-though I suggest first checking the Crime Character List on Crime/Season 1. "Whoever beats me in the race to the sequoia gets to date me for an hour!", Musclepaw's flirtish voice echoed in the apprentices' ears met with a bunch of squeals from the she cats as they shot forward determined to date the hottest tom in the clan. Smokepaw stayed behind, totally NOT wanting a date with Musclepaw. She'd rather not get into the war, but that didn't stop her from having crushes-er-crush. Dustpaw, Musclepaw's friend. He was cheeky and mischievous and no one seemed to war on him. If only she could get him to notice her... "I Won! I Won!", Dustpaw shouted. "I get to DATE Musclepaw!", he had that same goofy grin that made Smokepaw's heart glow. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Prettypaw gazing at him in quite the same way. Smokepaw shrugged it off though she felt a sharp needle of immense anger. Prettypaw acts like that to every tom. No need to worry-she'll probably end up with Musclepaw. But she still felt unsettled. Musclepaw closed his eyes, then turned to Dreampaw. He motioned to her. "You." The next moments were full of squealing and jealous death glares as Dreampaw pranced away with Musclepaw. Smokepaw rolled her eyes. An hour. Cheapskate-can't even stick with a girl for a day. "What hey?! I won! It's me-I'm the lucky-oh phshish", Dustpaw shrugged, but still enthusiastic. "Speaking of dates", Prettypaw said in a voice Smokepaw couldn't identify as the flirt tone or regular tone. "I was wondering...wanna go somewhere?" Smokepaw's heart froze. ''Don't say yes, don't say yes, don't say-''. "Nah, 'nother time, I'm hungry. Or sleepy. Definitely one of the both", Dustpaw let out an exaggerated yawn and passed by Smokepaw, fur brushing against hers eliciting a blush. Prettypaw unfortunately noticed this and shot Smokepaw a look of raging flames before storming away. Smokepaw gulped. She hoped she hadn't found her way into a war. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join in the center for a clan meeting!", Dashstar stood tall and proudly. Though he was countless moons old, he still stood a young, bold figure. The cats filed in the center sitting back to hear the news. "As you know, the Moonlight dance is coming up, so pick your dates quick." Tons of murmurs echoed across the camp, many excited, and many worried that no one would ask them. "AS you know, we ALSO need party decorations! We are HOPING they will BE GOOD!", he glared at the clan. They all shrunk in fear as Dashstar showed his teeth. "Where's my massage?", he shouted across the camp and headed off haughtily. The clan continued their excite whispers; as Smokepaw turned to the other apprentices, they were all gushing over Musclepaw, while he stood in the center looking smug to be receiving so much attention. She looked away and tried to catch Dustpaw's eyes. She forced herself to walk to the gray tom. "Hi, Dustpaw!" He merely glanced at her. "Hey" "I-a loud roar sounded across the camp. "WHERE IS MY MASSAGE. DID I NOT ASK FOR ONE. SOMEONE BETTER COME OR ELSE! His deputy, Lilacheart, sighed and followed him into his den. Shiningclaw came to the front. "All of you, go on hunting patrols. And be back in, leik, an hour, k?" The StormClan cats bustled about, creating patrols. Of course, all the apprentices went together, well except for Prettypaw who would not get her claws dirty, and neither would the sleepy Dustpaw; Smokepaw wanted to stay with him, but with that, she couldn't keep away from Prettypaw's sharp ice gaze. She let one last forlorn glance at Dustpaw as she padded out. Later, as the smoky gray and white apprentice padded back into camp, she quickly deposited her prey and ran to the apprenices' den. She put her ear at the entrance. "D-dustpaw?", came Prettypaw's gentle voice "Ya?" "W-would you like to go together to Moonlight Dance with me?" That's episode 1. I am so proud. Wow are you hooked in? Hope you are. Tune in next time for Episode 2. Thanks! Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction Category:Show Category:Crime